


Two Cents

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flynn overworking himself, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Shippy Gen, post-Zaude spoilers, they talk about Yuri, zaude spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: “You love him, don’t you?”“I do.”For Flynn, time stops once he’s spoken what he cannot take back into hiding. He stiffens, expression changing to one of surprise on how easily she had asked and he responded with only one clear answer to her question. Composing himself, in silence he turns to face Lady Estellise, her smile soft, green eyes kind, posture relaxed- a picture of someone that knew and held no judgment for it.“I didn’t have to say his name.”Flynn wants to look anywhere but her eyes right now yet holds her gentle stare with his own conflicted one. It feels too much like she can see into his mind, seeking confirmation for what she already knew. Lady Estellise’s words sounded like a simple fact when there was so much more beneath the surface. An unsinking ship on tumultuous waters. “How did you know?”
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein & Flynn Scifo, Fluri - Relationship, Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell, FureYuri - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Blots of Blurple





	Two Cents

**Author's Note:**

> A scenario I've had stuck in my head for a long while.  
> I have a lot of love for Flynn and Estelle's friendship, as well as the characters themselves.
> 
> Cross-posted to: Tumblr, dA, fanfiction.net.

Estelle had been deeply concerned about Flynn since he took that nearly fatal blow at Zaude. The scene went by all too quickly, only replaying slowly in her mind, being able to see Flynn shove Yuri aside(the look of fear and determination in his eyes), almost giving his life without the slightest hesitation then. If Estelle had not been there, had not had her powers, then Flynn would have been...

Given the late hour, she knocked softly on his office door, quickly receiving tired permission to enter. She was fast to come inside, shutting the heavy door behind her, finding Flynn staring into the late night sky.

“Lady Estellise, what brings you here at such an hour?”

“I came to see you. I know you have been so busy with everything, and I’ve heard you were stuck in here when not in the field.” In reality, since Yuri fell with no answers, since Flynn had acted in ways she had never seen from him before in his worry and grief. “I’m worried about you, Flynn.” Her eyes were then drawn to his desk, multiple candles lit, one nearly out, others having signs of burning for a long while, leaving a mess of a wax trail downwards. Maps, notes and documents were neatly placed, locations searched marked off. The Captain had been so busy and all for one person.

“I appreciate your concern, but I am not the one to be worried about.” His words were firm, denying his own poor state, fueled further by his want to spend off hours along with any spare time continuing his searching, taking a break something that could come later on. It had taken a bit of work, but Flynn had made use of his newer authority to get two extra ships that were to be sent out the next morning.

It figured the Captain would want the concern going to a special someone else right now. This was only pushing another feeling she had been suspicious of for a long time, complete with Brave Vesperia’s knowing instead of guessing based on their previous, even recent, conversations. The young royal does not move from her spot, the question slipping past her lips before she can stop it while her heart felt tight, but she had to know for sure as well.

“You love him, don’t you?”

“I do.”

For Flynn, time stops once he’s spoken what he cannot take back into hiding. He stiffens, expression changing to one of surprise on how easily she had asked and he responded with only one clear answer to her question. Composing himself, in silence he turns to face Lady Estellise, her smile soft, green eyes kind, posture relaxed- a picture of someone that knew and held no judgment for it.

“I didn’t have to say his name.”

Flynn wants to look anywhere but her eyes right now yet holds her gentle stare with his own conflicted one. It feels too much like she can see into his mind, seeking confirmation for what she already knew. Lady Estellise’s words sounded like a simple fact when there was so much more beneath the surface. An unsinking ship on tumultuous waters. “How did you know?”

For something to do with her hands, Estellise smooths her skirt, going to stand beside Flynn, looking out into the starry night herself, sharing some of the same thoughts he did without having to speak a word of them, the pair both wanting to know where in the world Yuri exactly was. “Almost every time you spoke about Yuri, your eyes took on a strong warmth, and whenever you were worried about him, you always had something good to say,” she pauses there to look at Flynn, a still knowing smile on her lips as she takes in the familiar expression she had come to know over the years on the Captain’s face. “Even now, there’s a fond smile you only have when it’s about him.”

“I see,” Flynn replied turning over this new information, unaware how open to the world his feelings were. “I had no idea it was so obvious.”

Estelle hums an affirmative, her voice suddenly a little chipper when she informs him “we all know.”

Once again, Flynn is forced to pause, gauging the seriousness of her words, finding no signs of a lie, not even close to one. “All of you?” Flynn wants to know if she means only the entirety of Brave Vesperia, but with the amount of times he has talked about Yuri to her and others, the blond suspects she means more, but would that also mean...

“Yes." The young royal then clasps her hands together in front of her chest, eyes sparkling with a sudden bout of happiness for the two. “That’s great though, isn’t it? You love Yuri, and we are certain he feels the same.”

There’s where Flynn’s smile falters, the uncertainty of more with Yuri coming to the front of his mind. “I am not so sure he does-”

“Yuri thinks of you often. Even back when we were trying to catch up to you, we were on Ehmead Hill, Yuri wondered if you had seen the beautiful view too, then he was the one to fix your door after Zagi broke it. He talks about you in ways you speak of him.” Her voice taking a determined tone, not about to let Flynn’s doubts cloud what was clear for everyone else.

Flynn wants to truly believe her, unable to quell the tiniest hope sparking to life at the chance Yuri returned his feelings, that there was some hope for them to be together. _Happy together_. Therein the problem rose, Yuri needing to be back with him, alive. Suddenly, a hand is on his arm, squeezing gently, snapping him from the thoughts of Yuri possibly being gone.

“We will find him, Flynn. None of us have given up hope he’s alive out there. I know you haven’t either.” Estelle can see it better now once she’s so close to him; how tired Flynn truly appeared, the young royal unknowing of how many long, sleepless nights the Captain endured while carefully attending to his duties and charting new areas to search. “Get some rest Flynn. I don’t think you want Yuri to see you like this, you know better than anyone how he can get.” 

All at once with mention of the swordsman, Flynn feels the weight of the days gone by since their forced separation, the exhaustion threatening to claim him where he stood. Still, Flynn found an old smile to wear. “Yuri can say I badger him a lot, but he worries more than he lets on.” Anytime Flynn let work take over, Yuri would be there to pull him from it, keeping him from doing exactly as he was now. Yuri somehow knew the right things to say even if they hurt, kept him grounded. Flynn would give anything to have Yuri back in front of him now, to hear him go off about how Flynn should not have been overworking like this... although this time it was for Yuri.

Yuri was always the exception.

“Let’s go. I am not letting you sleep in your office.” Her grip remains on his arm, almost worried to let go in concern he would fall over. She would once he was back to his own room, not going to leave him alone here knowing Flynn would just nap at his desk then get back to work in his search.

“I guess I cannot persuade you otherwise.” On hearing the softer determination in her tone directed at him, the Captain knew it was a fight he could not win, especially not against her. “I do need to at least lock up first.”

While Lady Estellise put out two of the other candles only lit more recently, he stared at one he had recalled lighting earlier as darkness began to fall, the thing close enough to new then was already almost burnt out. In a distant way, he felt too much like that candle then, blinking to clear his bleary sight.

Estelle stayed with him while the door was locked up tightly, his new marked areas to have searches beginning tomorrow, along with carefully crafted notes and places to check again, just in-case. If someone had caught sight of anyone that so much as looked like Yuri, Flynn wanted to know. 

In a time that was too long and short leaving him almost dizzy, Flynn was in front of his own room, turning to face the young woman that had been a close friend for years now. His smile was tired, grateful. “Lady Estellise, thank you, for everything.”

Estelle returns with a warm look of her own, wanting to say he did not have to thank her for any of this tonight. Somehow, it did not feel right, instead she speaks with confidence, “we’re going to find him. You’re not looking alone, Yuri is important to us too.”

“Once Yuri is back to us, it seems as though he and I have a long talk waiting.” At his words, Lady Estellise’s eyes shone with a bright happiness that was for them and what could be. “Good night, Lady Estellise.”

Flynn’s mind in work mode still, it was pointless to tell him he did not have to be so formal, especially in his exhausted state. “Sleep well, Flynn.” The young royal waits until he goes into his room, hearing the door lock. Satisfied he would not return to his office, she turns to leave, retiring to her own room for the night.

Mirroring how she found Flynn in his office, Estelle took time to gaze out at the stars, wondering if Yuri was able to see them as well, steeling her faith he was alive, for not only returning to friends that missed and worried for him greatly, but also for a love so strong and genuine it put her ideas of it into a new light, something to think over.

Their group had been split apart across the sky, lands, waters, keeping eyes and ears out for Yuri, Flynn sending out two more ships tomorrow while continuing looking elsewhere personally. The efforts were exhaustive with fewer places remaining. The outcome leaving more than a few whispering of Yuri’s death, they so certain of it as Brave Vesperia was of him being alive. She had not known Yuri as long as Flynn, yet knew enough to believe this would not have killed him. He seemed the type to be too stubborn to be taken from them over something like that.

“ _Come back to us soon, Yuri_.”


End file.
